farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 5 Easter Eggs
In Far Cry 5 there are hidden secrets referencing movies, games, jokes, famous people or events also known as Easter Eggs. Alex Jones *A note can be found complaining about how Bliss is causing homosexual behavior in animals and even "turning the frogs gay," a reference to a famous rant by conspiracy theorist Alex Jones. Aliens *A man named Larry references the Aliens meme. Assassin’s Creed *In a mission with Faith Seed, called A Leap of Faith, you have to jump off a cliff, a reference to Assassin’s Creed’s Leap of Faith. *The list of names used to randomly generate "fighters" who can be hired to assist the Deputy includes both "Evie" as a first name and "Frye" as a surname, meaning it can generate a character named after one from Assassin's Creed: Syndicate. *In the mission Patriot Acts a note can be found in the same bunker with the tape from G. Vorina, an modern-day Assassin in the series. Bambi *The decriptions of both the Deer Skin and Alpha Deer Skin respective reference the death of Bambi's mother and the name (or title) of Bambi's father in the Disney film of the same name. Cryptids * A jackalope (deer-horned hare) is seen in the second vision the Deputy has when dealing with Faith. These can also be found occasionally in the game world and are referred to as "alpha hares." Dirty Harry *The .44 Magnum L has flavor text referencing the iconic scene where Harry questions a criminal at gunpoint, rhetorically asking if he fired five shots or six, followed by the line, "Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?", the latter half of which is included in the weapon's text. *The .44 Magnum "Cannon" has a prestige skin named, Empire State, which may be a reference to the early draft of Dirty Harry where the locale was New York City (colloquially known as the Empire State), instead of San Francisco. The flavor text for the weapon also references the eponymous character: "guaranteed to get you out of dirty ''and/or ''hairy ''situations." Far Cry 2 *Casey Fixman makes allusion to the fate of The Jackal, though the report will be declassified in 2058. *Another random book can be found titled "Malaria: The Annoying Disease", referring to the unpopular gameplay mechanic. Far Cry 3 *A bobblehead available for cars is a typical Hawaiian hula-girl, except with Vaas Montenegro's head. *Likewise, a red tank-top with a black print of Vaas' face can be purchased in the upper torso section of the clothing store. *A book found in various shelves is titled "Trials of the Rakyat", a reference to the indigenous people of the Rook Islands. *A few of Hurk's boxes contain "Rook Island Shit". Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *A few side missions involve film director Guy Marvel directing the "Blood Dragon 3" movie, including Blood Dragon posters around the set and the purple Blood Dragon eggs. Marvel makes a statement referencing how Blood Dragon 3 will be a better film than "Far Cry"; this is likely a jab at the ill-received Uwe Boll Far Cry film. *Completing this mission also unlocks an Omega Force outfit for the Deputy. *Another book is titled "Blood Dragon 2: Darling Revengeance". Far Cry 4 *A Pagan Min bobble head can be unlocked in the Ubisoft Club and placed on car dashboards as a decoration. *A series of publications titled "Mumu's Fashion Week" can be found in several shelves. *It is indicated that the cult got their weapons from a crazy arms dealer in South America, which is where Longinus said he was going at the end of his missions in ''Far Cry 4. *A few of Hurk's boxes contains "Kyrat Shit". Far Cry Primal *The icon and name of the perk Primal Mastery is a reference to Far Cry Primal. *Drawings found in Frobisher’s Cave may also be a reference to the game. *Mammoth statues can be found around the map, probably a reference to the game. *A Clutch Nixon mission, "The Mooseknuckle Run", references a "debunked Wenja ritual". *A few of Hurk's boxes contains "Oros Shit". *A book titled "Oros: A Mesolithic Paradise" can be found in several bookshelves. *A handwritten note found near the Clagett Boathouse shows that a man named Simon is apologizing for taking a boat called the "Beast Master" and promises to send help should he make it out of Hope County. Ghostbusters *A note called, “From a Ghost Hunter” can be found referencing the Ghostbusters. Heaven’s Gate *The name for the game’s enemy faction, Project at Eden's Gate is based on the real life cult Heaven’s Gate, whose members believed that the Hale-Bopp comet was a spaceship that would take them away. Independence Day *Dr. Larry Parker, a Holland Valley-based scientist obsessed with alien invasion, bears a strong physical resemblance to Dr. Brackish Okun (Brent Spiner), the astrophysicist in charge of Area 51 in the 1996 science fiction film, Independence Day. It *A note called, “Clown thoughts” found in O’Hara’s Haunted House references the It movies. Nearby, you can also find a red balloon. *You can also find another red balloon at a sewer entrance. Legend of Zelda *A picture found on a locker reads, “Hey, I just met you & this is crazy. But it’s dangerous to go alone! So take this maybe." **This also alludes to the chorus of the infamous song "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Little Red Riding Hood *The Wolf Leader skin description includes the line "who knows just how many grandmothers this one killed and impersonated." Looney Tunes *The inventory description for the skin of an Alpha Hare states that "they really should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque." This is a reference to Bugs Bunny In King Arthur's Court, where Bugs states this on realising he is not at the Georgia Peanut Festival. *The description of the Alpha Skunk skin references a "Euro-skunk (who) never took no for an answer." This is a reference to the character Pepe Le Pew. Lord of the Flies *The description of the Alpha Boar skin states that "its fly infested head will say the beast is really inside us all. Good lord!" This is a reference to the book Lord of the Flies, the title of which refers to a pig's head placed on a stake which plays a key role in the story. Lost on Mars *A man named Larry has several posters of Mars, referencing the DLC Lost on Mars. Miami Vice *The description for the A-99 noes that it "did a couple of seasons of a Miami crime TV drama in the 80s." This is a reference to the use of the Interdynamic KG-99, a gun almost identical to the in-game TEC-9, appearing in the TV series Miami Vice from 1984-1989. Pee Tape *Willis Huntley's mission "Patriot Acts" repeatedly references the infamous and almost certainly false rumor that the Russian government has a tape in which two prostitutes urinate on a hotel bed that Barack and Michelle Obama once slept in while future President Donald Trump watches, and are using it to blackmail him. In Far Cry's universe such a tape actually exists, and is being kept in an underground in Montana by a Russian intelligence agent. Huntley will explain that the tape, "if released, could make 'Big Man' look bad to the public". He will also use suggestive phrases (such as "the bed has been wet"), and telling the Junior Deputy they are not to assassinate their target, because, "as ironic as this may sound, this is not wetwork". Rainbow Six Siege *An outfit from Rainbow 6 Siege can be unlocked on the Ubisoft Club called the Rainbow 6 Siege Armor Pack. The outfit is based on Castle’s outfit from the game. Rambo: First Blood Part II *The description of the M60 ("apply red bandana, pull trigger and yell") references the Rambo films in general, but particularly Rambo's use of an M60E3 in the second film. *The name of Whitetail Militia's base, "Wolf Den," is the radio callsign used by Rambo's support unit in the film. *The scene where Staci Pratt shoots up the radio equipment in Jacob Seed's bunker while yelling is also a reference the final scene, where Rambo uses his M60 to shoot up a radio room. Raving Rabbids *A Raving Rabbids bobblehead can be found in cars as a decoration. Rabbids are creatures from Ubisoft's Rayman series, and have become something of a mascot for the company. Skyrim *An NPC occasionally mentions the line "I used to be a deputy like you, until I took a bullet to the knee", referencing the "arrow to the knee" line said by Skyrim guards. Transformers *The "Widowmaker" has a color scheme very similar to Optimus Prime in the live action Transformers movies. X-Men *The description of the Wolverine skin states to make sure it's dead because "this resilient bastard has a way of healing," a reference to the super-healing powers of the X-Men character Wolverine. References ` Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Easter Eggs